


What You Do To Me

by Fidgety_Witch



Series: Freebatch AUs [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is a shapeshifter dragon who chose to be a hobbit, Dragon!Bilbo, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifter!Bilbo, smaugbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidgety_Witch/pseuds/Fidgety_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was taken in by Belladona and Bungo Baggins when he was a mere drakeling.<br/>As he grows, he learnt how to turn himself into a hobbit that could pass as Belladone and Bungo's biological son.<br/>But then, Gandalf came and swept him into an adventure to help Thorin and The Company get their kingdom back from Smaug. Bilbo was only in it because he wanted to know what dragons are, are dragons as evil as Smaug or is there something else?</p><p>No Ring, No Gold Sickness Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo is a very odd one by hobbit standards, not that he is one anyway. Bilbo, real name unknown, is actually a shapeshifter dragon who was adopted by Belladona and Bungo when he was no more than a drakeling. Bilbo knew he was different from the start, especially when Belladona and Bungo would told him to stay a bit longer and then the Gray Tall Wizard called Gandalf came to teach him of what he is and what he may become if he is not careful.

 

In Belladona's eyes, Bilbo is her son and her world. She would turn the world around if anything happen to him, and she probably could, Gandalf would say. To Bungo, although he was almost constipated when Belladona brought back a drakeling, Bilbo is his son and he wouldn't be surprised if Bilbo was to be born a Hobbit. Despite his wild youth, Bilbo is as sensible and smart as a gentle Hobbit would. At least he knew that Bag End shall be in good hands when Bilbo became an adult.

 

How did Hobbiton react when Belladona suddenly had a son they have never heard of? They went and gossip about it, of couse, that's what they do. They knew Belladona couldn't bear a child, and they knew Bungo didn't mind because he loves her, yet suddenly the whole Hobbiton see how Belladona and Bungo walked hand in hand with a hobbit boy who looked so much like both of them that they would have thought he was their son if they didn't know better.

 

And the rumour starts. Children would say Bilbo did the strangest things, he is the best climber out of everyone and the best at finding lost things. Children said they saw a tail coming out from Bilbo's shorts and wings in the shadow. Hobbiton doesn't know what to be of this stories children told them, but they admit that Bilbo is good for Belladona and Bungo. They are more than happy to finally have a child and heir for the Baggins family, especially the Tooks and the Baggins themselves.

 

Now then, the story began when the Fell Winter fall upon Hobbiton. It was horrendous, it was unexplainable. Many hobbit died, and Bilbo's parents were one of the casualties. When the Fell Winter was over, Bilbo was never the same. Bilbo never did smiled, he seemed to lost his temper more often. Bilbo seemed to almost give up his disguise as a hobbit before Gandalf came and talked to him. Dragons are a natural hoarder, and Bilbo's hoard was of Belladona and Bungo's love, of being a family. Gandalf then talked about how Belladona and Bungo is not the only family he has, the whole Hobbiton has been his family ever since they've accepted him. Bilbo listened, and he calmed down afterwards. Still, Bilbo changed a lot ever since his parents' death and he refused any offer of partnership because he knew it's either for his family heir or because he is different. Hobbiton still doesn't know who he is, and he will keep it that way.

 

And Gandalf just had to step in once again. The wizard had the gall to trick him into hosting dinner for this group of wayward dwarfs and DARE tell these group of wayward dwarfs -such rudeness would probably kill Beladonna with laughter and Bungo with constipation- that he'd be their burglar. He doesn't even know anything, and their leader is one very rude dwarf. The King Without His Mountain, indeed, despite his Company's loyalty for him to Bilbo he is still one very rude of a king. Then again, only one sentence stopped him from kicking them out of Bag End.

 

"Your mountain was taken over by a dragon...?"

 

Well then, Bilbo will just have to smite Gandalf's smug smile later on. Going on an adventure is something Bilbo, the hobbit nor the dragon, had ever done. It was interesting, but his hobbit sensibilities that his father taught him said otherwise. Through this adventure towards the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo made friends despite him being underestimated by a few (he is disguised as a peace-loving hobbit after all, nobody would ever suspect him of being a fire-breathing dragon). Then they arrived in Rivendell, where they were welcomed warmly by Eldron who then helped the drawfs reveal a secret to the map they had towards their kingdom. Bilbo was getting comfortable in Rivendell, he was still longing the comfort of his Bag End, but The Company wants to go as soon as possible so Bilbo had to give up his comfort to aid the dwarfs towards their kingdom.

 

Bilbo and The Company met quite some troubles along the way, especially with the trolls and the goblins. Bilbo was quite scared of the way the goblin named Golum talked about his precious, of which he will never want to find out about. He then met Beorn, who is a bear-shapeshifter. The moment Beorn's eyes met Bilbo's, the other almost outted his life disguise if not for Gandalf stopping him. That seemed to interest Beorn and allowed them stay the night and resupply. Bilbo was cautious, but grateful yet the same. Bilbo just had to cope by being called both Little Bunny and Little Dragon instead and luckily nobody asked anything. He and Beorn ended up pretty good friends, they talked privately quite a bit about Bilbo's true form as well as Beorn's life in the forrest. Despite looking scary, Beorn is actually really friendly and ridiculous once you're not threatening him nor his animals. Bilbo was quite glad to have a friend in Beorn as well as his animals, although he almost put one of the bees on fire when he suddenly found the humongous insect in front of his face. And away they go after Beorn gave Bilbo a great big hug that would probably hurt his back for quite a while.

 

Then, Bilbo was tempted to show his real self in front of Thranduil, who was a bit too stuck up to be a king of his own right, but his conscious stopped him from doing so. He was glad his consciousness stopped him, especially as he needed a plan to free the dwarfs from their captivity. The dwarfs were stubborn, but finally they agreed about his plan of hiding in the barrels. Away they went through the stream, and Kili seemed to be having more fun that he is supposed to. Bilbo would have to scold him for that, but first, he needed to get himself dry before he get sick, which is probably too late. Dragon is filled with fire, and Bilbo is drenched and cold. Entering the Lake Town without Gandalf because the Wizard had other business to be done, Bilbo was almost lifeless if not for a kind man named Bard's help. Bilbo had stayed in his house with his children while the Company goes out, and he learnt a thing or two from the conversation Bard's children had about Bard. The human of Lake Town had hoped that the dwarfs would fulfill the prophecy for the Dragon's demise (Bilbo had winced at that. Evil or not, Smaug might just be his only kin left), and Bard's children were worried that their father might have to go out and fight if the worst were to happen. Bilbo then tried to divert the children's attention away from the dark thoughts by acting as though he is waking up from his rest. Gaining the children's attention and their friendship after a few friendly talk and stories of his hometown, Bilbo asked what their wishes are.

 

The oldest son, Bain, had said that he wanted his family to be happy and have enough to live by. The oldest daughter, Sigrid, wanted her father to stop worrying for their needs. The youngest, young naive Tilda, just wanted her father to be home and play with her and her siblings. Bilbo's heart ached for the children, and he wondered if The Company managed to retook the mountain, would the people of Lake Town -especially Bard and his family for their hospitality- be prosperous once more? When Bilbo was left again to rest, he started thinking what the role of dragons in Middle Earth is. Like him, who doesn't know any other dragons aside from himself, would there be others hiding? Or would all dragons be like Smaug, killing people and taking over other people's homes without consent? Bilbo would have to ask Gandalf when the Wizard comes. What will people think then, if they knew Bilbo has never been a hobbit? Would they kill him like they would Smaug? Would the Company name him a liar and kill him? The worst of the worst entered Bilbo's mind, and he slept with a heavy heart.

 

Here they are, in front of the giant gate into the lost forgotten kingdom of Erebor under the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf had joined them once again on their way there and although he noticed Bilbo's discomfort, he said nothing. As they had managed to open the gates, the once gate to a prosperous kingdom, they were greeted by a grave silence. This will be where Bilbo do his job as a 'burglar', he will go inside a treasury and find a stone that has been passed down throughout the Durin line, the Arkenstone. Filled with doubt, Bilbo stepped into the treasury and stared in awe when he came across a mountain of treasures. Remembering that his main objective is to find the Arkenstone, Bilbo began to dig. Dig and dig he did, finding precious stones here and there, but he had yet to find the Arkenstone. Thorin had not been detailed in describing the Arkenstone, only that it is white and that it is shining beautifully more so than others. Bilbo might as well be blinded by all the shine the treasures shone, nothing seemed to stand out. Bilbo was trying to be silent, but the way the treasure moved like landslides when he moved would probably be a beacon to the dragon, and it did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who dare enter my domain?" A booming voice beaneath the treasure said. When Bilbo realised that it was the dragon that spoke, he quickly ran to hide himself behind one of the pilars of the treasury. Hoping from the deepest part of his heart that Smaug would just ignore whatever he thought he heard or smell, Bilbo knew it was futile because he is a dragon himself. A dragon knows by smell that someone is there and Bilbo knew he stentch greatly of dirt, something which does not belong here in the treasury. Bilbo kept his quiet, hoping that his small form could help him hide from Smaug's massive self.

 

"Come now, burglar. Don't be shy." Smaug purred as Bilbo felt his breath hitch. What should he do now? Should he show himself, should he run? If he runs out, the dragon might follow him and anything could happen which doesn't look pretty good to Bilbo.

 

"Step into the light!" Bilbo turned around and gasped when he saw Smaug in front of him ready to breathe fire. The hobbit was too distracted about what he should be doing to get out of the situation and was completely caught unaware by the dragon. It was just too late for Bilbo, for Smaug had breathe fire upon him and engulved him in fire. Smaug had huffed in satisfaction and sought to rest in his pile of treasure once more before he heard a roar and turn back to find a burst of flame heading towards him. Bilbo had said nothing, but in his full dragon form he flew towards the bigger dragon. That was the coat he got in the midst of his adventure, the proof of his journey with the company and it was ruined in flames! Smaug had dodged the burst of flame easily, and he regarded the now-dragon Bilbo with interest and curiosity.

 

"You smell strange, little one. Very interesting indeed! You are a dragon by nature like I am, and a shapeshifter as well! Very interesting." Smaug regarded, which elicited another snarl from Bilbo whose temper is quite extraordinary in Hobbiton despite long line of patience.

 

"You ruined my coat, I happen to be fond of that!" Bilbo snarled as Smaug took another sniff of Bilbo. Bilbo shifted his stance as Smaug began taking his form from top to bottom. Bilbo is a dragon green in colour, his size is a few size smaller than Smaug indicating that he is still very young compared to the massive dragon. With his interest growing, he decided he'd fulfil his curiosity on how this young dragon came to be in his treasury.

 

"As an apology for disturbing my sleep, you shall entertain me with a story of your supposedly disguise. Your disguise is of a creature I have never seen in my long life, you will tell me everything." Bilbo was about to retaliate, but then Smaug gave the front gate a meaningful look and the green dragon had to accept whatever the red dragon want of him. Despite bristling in rage and indignation, Bilbo began his story. Smaug wanted a story of hobbits, so Bilbo will give him a story of peace loving people who know nothing about war nor the world outside. Bilbo told the story of hobbit's love of food and good gossips, he told the story of different families, families of different ranks and their everyday live. Bilbo told Smaug the stories of naughty hobbit children, and talked and talked endlessly about what he knows about the kind he has adapted to all his life. When Bilbo reaches the end of his story about Hobbit, Smaug doesn look satisfied enough and asked him for more.

 

"I have no more story on hobbits, I'm afraid. I have just told you my life's worth of Hobbit stories." Smaug then hummed and thumped his large tail, making some of the treasure jump and shake and fall.

 

"... If what you say is the truth, then tell me about yourself, little one. How you've decided to disguise yourself into these hobbit creatures." Bilbo was reluctant, but thinking that this wouldn't do any harm he began his story once more. It was a sensitive subject, but he had to stall as much as he could.

 

Bilbo then told Smaug how he was taken by Belladona and Bungo Baggins when he was just a drakeling. Bilbo could not answer Smaug's question about his dragon mother and father because he himself doesn't remember anything as he was still a babe then. Smaug hummed and told Bilbo to continue, Bilbo huffed a puff of smoke feeling quite annoyed but he continued nontheless.

 

"My mother, she had heard of dragons and asked her wizard friend to come. She was an adventuress before she settled with my father, and she has a wizard as a friend. It was amazing for me when I was a drakeling, a wizard." Bilbo trailed off, reminiscing about the first time Gandalf came by. Bilbo remembered how he was nervous and scared of the stranger before he felt like he should protect his parents. He almost burnt Gandalf's robe back then, his mother was laughing so hard his father had to help her stand while he had better luck at holding his amusement back.

 

"You seem to have lost yourself in thought, little one." Bilbo blinked his stupor and sighed when he find himself once again under the scrutiny of Smaug.

 

"I'm not little." "Compared to me and the years I have lived, you are." Bilbo snapped his mouth shut at that and glared at Smaug from under his lashes, if he has as a dragon. Urged by Smaug's impatience, he continued. Bilbo tried to hide that he has a group of dwarves waiting outside of his supposed treasury, but he knew Smaug would notice from the sheer smell of dwarves on him. So Bilbo focuses on his own story instead.

 

"Have you always hide yourself?" Smaug had asked. Bilbo was quiet at first, but then he told Smaug he never really felt anything when the Fell Winter took his parents away from him. Staying as a hobbit would honor their memories, and he would rather die than have his parents' names tarnished. Smaug seemed to understood for a moment, and then asked him if his parents were to continue living, would he show his true self. His blunt answer pulled a booming laugh out of Smaug and Bilbo counted that as a win.

 

"I already know my parents love me for who I am, so I don't really bother. If I changed, the house wouldn't fit... although it would be lovely if I could scare the heap out of Lobelia, but what would the neighbours think."

 

"You are very interesting indeed, little one." Smaug purred. Bilbo then froze when the giant dragon lowered his head and started sniffing him. Bilbo tried not to squirm, but then Smaug started to sniff his junction between his neck and head that he moved away while glaring at the bigger dragon. Bilbo didn't feel right being sniffed that way, Smaug was just too close and it just made him feel uncomfortable. Despite Bilbo's sudden move, Smaug didn't stop and continued nosing Bilbo's chin and to the smaller dragon's surprise, Smaug began to purr. Bilbo felt rather ridiculous having to strain his neck just because Smaug seemed to have the time of his life sniffing the heck out of him, but then again Bilbo tried to held back the purr threatening to erupt from his throat. When Smaug pulled back, Bilbo heaved a sigh and tried not to feel uncomfortable with the sudden emptiness in him. Smaug did nothing but discomfort him by being so close, why is he complaining that he felt bereft now?

 

"Now then, you have told me your story and I am satisfied. I have a simple question to ask: why are there dwarves waiting for you outside?" At that, Bilbo swallowed the lump on his throat at Smaug seemed to jump into the wrong conlucions when the younger dragon exuded anxiety, fear and worry.

 

"So they've found out about you and thought they could use you to drive me out? Did they threaten you?" Before Bilbo could say anything more, Smaug rather ungracefully flitted out towards the gate and Bilbo was quick to follow with his wings.

 

"Wait! Please wait! You misunderstood! Please, they don't know who I am! Stop, please!"

 

"They will now, little one. And they will know what it is to do wrong to a dragon's kin." Smaug then roared and burst out of the gate, spreading his wings wide and eyed the group of dwarves getting their weapons ready to attack if not for the wizard who stood before them trying to shield and reason with the suddenly raging dragon. Gandalf was about to open his mouth to question and reprimand Smaug, but then the dragon roared silencing everything and everyone.

 

"You dwarves have done wrong to my kin, you will pay with your life!" When Smaug was about to open his mouth and incinerate the Company, Bilbo braces himself and slammed against Smaug so the dragon was pushed away.

 

"They are my friends, I can't let you kill them! They don't know who I am, they never did me wrong!" Bilbo roared. The dwarves were shocked at seeing not one, but two dragons! Furthermore, they were shocked when the other dragons claimed that they were his friends. The Company had never befriended a dragon, nevertheless met one aside from Smaug. Little Ori was the one who noticed it first, he recognised the voice and with strength behind his eyes, he said.

 

"Mister Baggins! That dragon is Mister Bilbo Baggins!" Oh what riot did that sentence made. The Company was in shock and in denial, but then Gandalf yelled when Bilbo kept on pushing Smaug away from them.

 

"Bilbo Baggins! Don't you dare! You're going to kill yourself!" Gandalf yelled. Despite Smaug's retaliation, Bilbo kept trying to keep the dragon from incinerating the dwarves, going so far as taking the fire to himself. A dragon cannot be killed by fire, Bilbo is sure of that because he had survived Smaug's, but it stings on his skin still.

 

"Please, Smaug! Listen to me! They had done nothing wrong and wanted more than to retrieve their home! Please be reasonable!" Smaug growled and pushed back against Bilbo, the smaller dragon having quite a hard time keeping up with him. Smaug then roared and took Bilbo's neck into his mouth and bite hard, making Bilbo yowl in pain and everyone in vicinity wince. Little Ori was trembling in Dori's arms, fearing for a good friend's life as Bilbo continued to struggle himself free. Gandalf was furious, but he cannot risk Bilbo's life by attacking the dragon himself. Thorin had initially told his companions to prepare an attack to the dragon, but Gandalf held them off by saying that they are killing Bilbo by doing so.

 

"Then what should we do? Bilbo is going to die at this rate!" Bofur had said. Gandalf took one look at Bilbo who continued to struggle free from Smaug's bite and he cast his eyes away.

 

"All we can do now, is to believe in Bilbo and his strength. Smaug was angered because he thought you all had done Bilbo wrong... I don't want to believe what I think Smaug is doing..."

 

"... But Smaug seemed rather intent on making Bilbo his."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head hurts so much...  
> Looks like first day of induction week already knackered me out


	3. Chapter 3

Far in Lake Town, Bard thought he had never seen anything terrifying than two dragons heading towards his hometown. Although one looked as if they're trying to hold the other back, it is still terrifying nontheless and the bowman began to hear screams from outside. Rushing towards his children's room, where all three of his beloved youngs looked out towards the window trying to see what the commotion is about, Bard told them to bring whatever they could and go for shelter.

 

"But daddy, what about you?" young Tilda asked, her hands gripping Bard's tightly. Pulling Tilda up in her arms, Bard gave her a buss on her forehead and handed her over to Sigrid. Calling Bain over, Bard placed his hand on his only son's head and caressed it.

 

"Take care of your sisters, I'm counting on you. If anything happened to me, you're the only one they can count on." Bain nodded solemnly, accepting his duties as the eldest. That didn't mean he couldn't wrangle a promise from his father that he'd keep himself save. Leaving his children to get themselves ready, Bard took his bow and arrows and went up to the tallest infrastructure available in Lake Town. Locking his eyes with the two seemingly arguing dragons, Bard gripped his bow and took an arrow in his other hand. Bard would have to wait until the dragons are close enough for him to shoot, for now Bard would just have to observe.

 

"I beg you, please! Please don't do this!" Bilbo pleaded, but Smaug was set on his way and would not listen to him. Bilbo and Smaug pushed against once another, Bilbo tried distracting the other dragon by flying away and have the other chase him, but it never works for long. Smaug seemed so intent on destroying Lake Town, Bilbo himself doesn't know why. Bilbo had never mentioned anything specific about Lake Town other than he had passed through it to get to him.

 

"Why, Smaug? Why are you doing this?" Bilbo cried. If this continues on, Smaug is going to destroy everything he cherished and he might feel the pain he felt when he lost his parents once again. His relationships with people, the people he considered family, his friends, if this continues on he might as well be hoardless once more. What will happen to him if he gets hoardless, would he go on a rampage to find something else? Bilbo wished he'd die before that ever happens.

 

Finding an opportunity at Bilbo's brief distraction, Smaug slipped behind Bilbo and flew straight towards Lake Town. 

 

"NO!" Bilbo screamed. Bard had had his arrow ready, and Smaug had his fire at the tip of his mouth. Bard was ready to die to protect the future of his children, he pulled himself together and directed his arrow towards Smaug. Despite Smaug being evil and had killed lots of people, Bilbo doesn't want the only kin he's known to die. Because of it, Bilbo pushed himself further, faster, and placed himself between Smaug and Lake Town just as Smaug released his fire. Bilbo's body was already wounded, it stings from Smaug's earlier fire and he had to endure Smaug's claws all the way to Lake Town. His neck is probably still bleeding from the bite, and he felt so tired. So many things had happened that were out of his control, and he doesn't know if he'd be able to go through another day.

 

"At least... at least I tried..." Bilbo whispered before Smaug's fire hit him while he tried to stay still so the fire wouldn't perish the town he is protecting. Despite how brief he was in Lake Town, he had befriended Bard and his children. Hopefully they'd find it in their heart to forgive him for being a dragon instead of a hobbit they were so interested in.

 

"Why do you keep protecting these people who had harmed our kin?" Smaug had demanded. Bilbo was heaving, his wings are sore, he has had enough of Smaug's superiority.

 

"Because I've made friends with some of them. I know most of them are not good people, but I've met few who are and I'm going to protect them." By then, few thrush had started flying near them screeching something Bilbo couldn't quite understand through the ringing of his headache. After another screech, something that Bilbo understood meant 'Danger!', Bilbo felt his breath hitch when he heard the sound of a stab. Something had latched unto his back, something sharp that digs into his flesh and is starting to make his wings fail him. Turning around, he saw Bard standing on top of the tallest building on Lake Town and the thrushes chirping and screeching before he let himself fall down towards the dark forest while his heart broke to pieces.

 

Bard, seeing the smaller green dragon fell like a broken doll into the forest, felt a pang in his chest. He then heard the anguished screech of the thrushes and heard his children calling for him. Taking one last look at the other dragon, he was shocked when he saw Smaug disappear from the sky. Thinking that he had dealt with enough mess, as his black arrow had been launched, Bard quickly went down to his children and not expecting them to have tears in their eyes. Bard opened his arms to let Tilda scramble unto him, but he didn't expect his youngest to start hitting him on the chest telling him that she hated him in such fervor. Bard tried to calm his daughter down, but when he turned towards his other two children, they were looking at him with grief in their eyes. Bard was utterly confused, he was about to open his mouth to ask what has happened before a thrush landed on his shoulder and squawked a message that chilled him to the bone with guilt.

 

'You have wounded Bilbo Baggins. He will die if he does not get help' Shock settling into his mind, Bard couldn't get words to come out from his mouth. It was only when he heard Tilda wailing that he knew that all his children understood what the bird had told him. Bard was betrayed to know that Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit they knew in the midst of dwarven company, is a dragon although he could not blame him for hiding it so because they were so intent on killing Smaug Bilbo might think the same fate would befall him if he was to reveal his secret. Bilbo had entertained his children while he was being taken care of, and had such an admirer in Tilda for his story-telling. Bard had regarded Mister Baggins as a good friend, and in return he had hurt him even if he had seen Bilbo, the green dragon, trying to hold Smaug back from destroying his town. Looking at the faces of his children, Bard instructs his son to get any first aid supply they could get so he could go into the forest and hope that he is not too late to save a friend in need.

 

"We're going with you, father." Bain said when he returned, not letting his father reach for the first aid bag in his arms. Tilda wished for the same as she tightened her arms around her father's neck while Sigrid just looked determined yet apologetic at the same time. Despite Bard's warning of danger and things unknown in the forest, his children were adamant on going with him. In the end, Bard has to relent that his children came with him. He made extra precaution to keep his youngest daughter stay still in his arms while he tries to manuver the horse. His son and his daughter rode together by his side, they tried to be as quick as possible but there were pathways that they could only pass by foot. It was then that they heard a growl, a very threatening growl. Bard had quickly pulled his son and daughter behind him before handing Tilda over to Sigrid. Bard took a step forward and the growl became even louder until they managed to arrive in a place where some of the trees had broken down, caused by the two dragons curled up before them.

 

Smaug had growled, ready to attack, but a whimper from the dragon next to him stopped him from rising for an attack. Smaug then swooped down to nose Bilbo's neck in comfort before glaring back at Bard who was frozen on his feet at the sight of the dragons.

 

"Why have you come here, bowman? Are you here to finish what you have started?" Smaug said as he tucked Bilbo closer towards him, as if trying to hide him from Bard's eyes. Bard regarded the black arrow still protruding from the green dragon's back with mixed feelings, and opened his mouth to ask.

 

"... This dragon... is it Bilbo Baggins?" Smaug's eyes regarded Bard with such repressed anger that Bard wished he has the comfort of his bow with him.

 

"If I say yes, what will you do, bowman? Apologise?" Bard's eyes hardened at the challenge in Smaug's words. Taking a step forward, Bard stood in front of the red dragon while his children tried not to show their worry in their faces. Smaug regarded the small human with disdain, but he noticed the strength and guilt behind Bard's eyes and turned his head to touch his snout against Bilbo's temple.

 

"He is indeed the Bilbo Baggins you inquired. If he is not in this condition, I would have smite you, but he was adamant to protect you and your town."

 

"But you kept attacking him despite his pleas for you to stop." Smaug whipped his head towards Bard, pulling back his mouth to reveal sharp teeth. Tilda cried out and reached out for her father before Sigrid tucked her sister's head to her neck.

 

"Because he is mine. He is mine and I will not share, dragons do not share." Bard clenched his hands into fists and was about to open his mouth to made a snide remark before his son stepped up and stopped his father from blowing up their chance to help Bilbo.

 

"If-If you don't let us near, Bilbo would only turn for the worse. Please, he is our friend." Smaug then turned his head towards Bain seemingly in approval before turning towards the boy's sister. Tilda had stubbornly pulled her head back from her sister's neck and turned to look up at Smaug with the kind of anger a child could have.

 

"You're being a big meanie! If you don't let Bain treat Bilbo, I'll... I'll... I'll hit you!" Sigrid looked a bit scandalised at what her younger sister had just said, but she did looked up at Smaug to plead.

 

"Please, he was and still is our friend despite being a dragon. Tilda loves his story so much, please let us treat him. Father was only trying to protect us, he... we didn't know Bilbo is a dragon..." Sigrid said. Smaug sensed no deceit nor any intent of malice, but one question lurks.

 

"Even if you did, will you have treated him with the same kindness...?" Sigrid didn't know what she was supposed to say, not knowing the answer herself because all she has heard of dragons are those of evil.

 

"I... I don't know, but if we get to know Dragon Bilbo like we did Hobbit Bilbo, I think we will. He's our friend now, hobbit or dragon. I think it's just amazing he is a dragon despite being a small hobbit, that's what matters to me and my siblings." Tilda was getting more and more restless about going to Bilbo, and Bain seemed ready to bolt and tend to Bilbo. Smaug regards them one more time with his eyes, before lifting one of his wings which was cradling Bilbo close to him before letting Bain in.

 

"The children can come, but I'm afraid you cannot." Smaug said to Bard. Bard at first wanted to open his mouth, wanting to say anything that could perhaps let him get closer to Bilbo to apologise, but Sigrid shook her head as she let Tilda down.

 

"We'll be alright, father. A dragon would never turn back on his words, am I right?" Smaug seemed rather insulted that Sigrid even thought that Smaug would go back on his words, but he laid his head low and watched as Bain began to slowly approach Bilbo. Tilda wasn't so subtle, before Sigrid nor Bain could stop her, the little one quickly latched herself unto Bilbo's snout.

 

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Hearing Tilda's voice, Bilbo seemed to rouse to consciousness and whimpered when Bain carefully pulled the arrow out and throw it to the ground away from the dragons. Bilbo whimpered again when Bain began dressing his wounds, but young Tilda was quick to pat Bilbo's snout, calling his name over and over again until the green dragon's eyes opened.

 

"You're going to be fine, Bilbo! Bain and Sigrid are going to look after you!" Bilbo, who seemed to finally recognise whose voice it was, almost doubled over in shock before a jolt of pain hit him once more rendering him boneless and tired.

 

"Tilda, sweetheart... you must not be here." Bilbo said, his voice despite deeper than before yet still weak to the ears.

 

"Daddy's here too, so is Bain and Sigrid! Mr. Big Mean Dragon told us we can stay with you but not daddy. Are you hurt, Bilbo?" Bilbo seemed surprise to hear what the child had said, and he slowly moved his eyes to see that the girl had told him the truth, he saw Sigrid standing next to Tilda, her arms ready to catch her sister if were to fall down from Bilbo's snout. Bard was further back near the trees, trying to look into Bilbo's eyes yet cannot as he is filled with guilt. Bilbo then felt another presence tending to the spot he knew Bard's arrow had struck him, and knew Bain must be there.

 

"I... Smaug..." Smaug then made his presence known, lowering his head enough to nudge Bilbo's head while Tilda shriek in excitement when she moved together with Bilbo's head because of the nudge. Smaug blew a breath over Bilbo, intending to comfort the smaller dragon by pulling Bilbo closer only to stop when he heard Bain yelped when Smaug's tail had accidentally bowled him over. Bilbo had wanted to laugh, really, as he watches Bard's eyes widened comically while Sigrid stood trying to stiffle her own; but he feels very tired, and could not let a hacking cough that disloged Tilda from his snout into Sigrid's arms.

 

"Rest, little one. You are protected, nobody shall harm you as long as I am alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, everyone. It seemed I have to be painstakingly slow to update this story... University, 'nuff said.
> 
> Courseworks are seemingly endless, and I really really wanted to continue this story and make more fluffy Kharthur fanfics but I feel like I'm out of my depth at the moment and it just... frustrates me so much!
> 
> Looks like I'll be taxing my heart with my worries for a very very long time...
> 
> I know I'm whining, I just wanted to tell you guys how grateful I am that you stop by and read until the end to see this note. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you don't know how happy I am to receive kudos notifications in my inbox. Please bear with me from now on *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little piece of something for what's about to happen next

After Bain had managed to at least cover the wound left by his father's arrow, Bilbo had fallen asleep once more and all was well until Bilbo's whole body jumped and shudder. Bain, who had almost fallen asleep while leaning against Bilbo's warmth, jumped as well at the sudden shudder and quickly looked over Bilbo's wound to see if it was what bothered him before Smaug started growling.

 

"The dwarves." Was enough to get Bard into a defensive mode. Ushering his children to hide near the dragons, he stood in front of Smaug and was about to ask the red dragon if he should stall Thorin's Company but the dragon had told replied in what Bard thought as the most dangerous voice the dragon could muster to let the dwarves come and be judged. Bard's children (with a very protective Tilda) had taken the task of calming Bilbo down to themselves while Smaug told the dragon-hobbit not to waste his strength on changing his form as he is still recovering.

 

"But what will they think of me when they see me... as a dragon?" Tilda had squawked something about hitting the dwarves on the head with Sigrid's frying pan if they ' _dare to say anything about Dragon-Bilbo that is not very nice because Bilbo is Bilbo no matter what he is_ ' and Smaug had only told Bilbo to listen to the ' _wise little one_ ' with a snort of amusement and maybe a little pride.

 

"We were never told anything about dragon aside how greedy and dangerous they are..." Sigrid solemnly said before she stopped, seemingly lost in thought as she began to rub her hand on Bilbo's neck to help him calm down, trying not to get her fingers stuck at the dragon's scales while she was at it. "Father told us dragons were killed because they were dangerous, but they're all so big compared to us and they also breathe fire. I don't think it's a wonder most people thought of them as dangerous." Sigrid looked up at Bilbo and then Smaug before she continued patting Bilbo's neck.

 

"Am I dangerous, then?" Bilbo asked, turning his head as to tuck the children into him and covered them with his wing. Tilda then lifted her head to grin at Bilbo, answered.

 

"If you're going to burn and eat us, then yes." Bain then had to bit onto his knuckles to prevent himself from laughing out loud while Sigrid hushed Tilda, even if she was trying to stiffle her own giggles. Bilbo was chuckling, feeling humbled and still loved as a friend, but he hacked a cough once again and blew the smoke away with his wing before it could suffocate the children. Bilbo was yet to recover fully, he was tired both physically and emotionally. Surely the news of Thorin's Company coming towards their way worries him more, as they had become his friends throughout their journey to Erebor.

 

"You can sleep, Bilbo. We'll make sure father and Mr. Smaug don't wage a war with the dwarves."

 

"Can I go back and take your frying pan, Sigrid?"

 

"No you cannot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! ... Almost.
> 
> Reading week is coming next week so I can finally have some downtime to continue with this fanfic... let's hope my creativity is still there in my brain


	5. Chapter 5

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf yelled as he walked through the forest as fast as his robe could make him. Behind him the dwarves came, as reluctant they are leaving their newly freed kingdom, but Ori and Bofur were adamant on following the wizard, so did Balin. The Ri brothers couldn't leave their youngest to go alone (and Dori also might have been worried about the fate of their smallest company member), Bifur and Bombur are also worried for Bilbo as their cousin/brother does, Dwalin couldn't just leave his brother alone without protection and the rest of them follows. Kili and Fili are more on the curious side while Gloin and Oin would prefer to stay together with everyone as Thorin himself is going to keep his nephews safe.

 

"Had he ever thought of telling us... about himself?" Kili asked before cowering when Balin stared him down.

 

"Think, lad! What did we told him to do when we first came to his hobbit hole?" Balin said, his voice seemingly breaking from the control and fatherly kindness he used to have. Dwalin was about to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Balin would not have none of that, and pushed himself to move directly behind the wizard.

 

"We said we needed to... kill... a dragon..." Kili's voice trailed off as he realised what he had just said and Fili clapped his sibling's back in silent support over the revelation. Kili then remembered what Smaug had said when the dragon flew out from the castle, ready to burn them all before Bilbo came barelling.

 

"Smaug said we've done wrong to his kin... did he meant Bilbo? Had we done wrong to Bilbo?" Kili said, his voice coming out younger than it supposed to. Believe in or not, Kili had been vying lots of stories out from Bilbo throughout their journey. Bilbo is a good story-teller, he tells a lot of stories especially about his more than ridiculous relative the Sackville-Bagginses. Then again, he never approaches any story about himself, always about others, the closest Kili had ever heard Bilbo talking about himself was in stories of Bilbo's parents. That itself was very personal, considering that they had died leaving Bilbo on his own after the Fell Winter.

 

"That I don't know, lad. Smaug might be talking about Bilbo, but he also might have been talking about other dragons that many have killed, not just because of our forefathers."

 

"... Why did we kill dragons, Balin?" For once, Balin doesn't have a definite answer and he could only shook his head at Kili, who frowned in confusion. His brother, Fili, began to remember how his uncle would tell him that dragons are greedy and dangerous and the cause of their exile from their own kingdom. Only that, nothing more. Could it be that they have misunderstood dragons all this time? Could it be them instead that are dangerous and greedy? It is in dragons' true nature to covet, does that mean dragons really are greedy or have they just labelled them as greedy because dragons couldn't part from what they covet?

 

"... Are dragons really greedy at heart? Or have we been wrong this whole time?" Balin then turned to Fili with eyes filled with wisdom earned with age.

 

"That is a very good question, lad. That is a very good question indeed." When the wizard and the dwarves came to find a broken tree, the wizard seemed to look triumphant before his face fell at the same time as he stopped on his feet. All the dwarves stopped behind him and peered around the wizard only to see the red dragon expecting them as it opened its mouth threateningly while Bard stood in front of it.

 

"So you have come indeed, dwarves!" Smaug boomed as Bard took a step forward solmenly towards Gandalf and Thorin's Company.

 

"I'm afraid you have to be quick about your reasons to be here, or else he'd have to burn you." Bard said as Smaug huffed in irritation and decided he would just ignore the dwarves and let Bard take care of the rest while he gently rest his head on the other dragon's back as to not awaken the sleeping Bilbo and children (not that the dwarves could see them).

 

"Is... is Mr. Baggins alright...?" Ori asked, stepping up from behind Gandalf despite Dori's protest. Bard turned to look at Smaug whose eye was opened and directed towards the dwarves before towards the smaller green lump of a dragon next to it, body rising and falling constantly in slumber.

 

"His wounds have been taken care of, he just needs his rest." Bard answered. Ori then heaved a relieved sigh while Balin nodded before turning a curious eye at Bard who kept eyeing the dragons behind him.

 

"Then why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

 

"I... came here to apologise. And to make amends with Bilbo." Gandalf then narrowed his eyes at Bard before turning towards Smaug who is still eyeing them with an eye while resting his head on Bilbo's back.

 

"... Answer me, Smaug. Are you doing what I think you are doing?" Smaug lazily lifted his head from Bilbo's back and nuzzled Bilbo's head when the smaller dragon moved its head to the side. Draping his wings on Bilbo's body, Smaug regarded the wizard with eyes filled with boredom.

 

"If what you meant is if I'm taking Bilbo as my mate, then yes." Oh how outraged Gandalf had been, but as much as Gandalf raged on, Smaug cannot changed anything. A dragon mates for life; and Smaug knows that Bilbo is the one for him as Bilbo will surely find that Smaug is the one for him. Gandalf was outraged more likely because he had taken Bilbo as his own ever since Belladona came to him for help in taking care of a drakeling. Perhaps Gandalf was just worried, even if he doesn't really know Smaug the wizard thought the dragon to be 'too much trouble' for peace-loving Bilbo. Unfortunately Bilbo is still resting, so he has to wait as for now he has a much more important business to attend to. Like tending to a certain little business about Smaug's residence in Erebor's castle.

 

"... Very well then, I will have a word with you after Bilbo has regained his strength back. For now, I have other business to be done with you.” Smaug snorted and swept his eyes over the group of dwarves before falling unto Thorin whose hand is getting ready on his Orcist. _How shallow_ , Smaug had said, _a King whose mind became blunt and wise-less from exile_.

 

“I might have heard a dwarf or two asking some things about dragons, now which of you might that be?” Smaug asked, voice rumbling with interest and amusement. Both Fili and Kili stepped forward, chest puffed out in an act of bravery although both of them gripped unto each other’s hand in support. Thorin was ready to grab unto his sword, but Balin know better and stopped his King from ruining the unspoken truce with the dragon.

 

“We did.”

 

“Ah, the young princes. I can see you have begun to see beyond what your forefathers’ stories had supplied you with. Now tell me, what is your question?” Smaug said, turning his head to fully regard the two princes. Thorin’s hand was itching to grab unto his Orcist, but Balin’s firm hand keeping him back. What surprised Thorin the most, was that Dwalin was standing at his side holding onto his other arm siding with his brother on the matter. 

 

“What is the purpose of this questioning, dragon?”

 

“Hush now, dwarf king. Your princes are far wiser than you are, have you never heard of a dwarf being more greedy than a dragon? I’m sure you haven’t, your race has such pride in yourself you never realised the dark history of your own.” Smaug snorted before Kili opened his mouth to ask before a fight could break out while eyeing Bilbo’s still sleeping form.

 

“… You said we’ve done wrong to your kin, was it Bilbo you were talking about?” Smaug then began to inch closer to peer over Kili and Fili. The two princes had not flinch, although Kili does fidget a bit when Smaug got a bit too close for comfort.

 

“I’m afraid that was my initial reaction when he refused to tell me why there were a group of dwarves standing outside the door. Oh, you hadn’t realised I could smell you from the inside as well as all over my mate?” Kili scrunched his nose then and Fili sternly slap him on his forearm before the younger could make a wrong comment on what the dragon just said. As Fili then turn to ask if Smaug might have been thinking of other dragons, dragons that Fili and Kili don’t know, from a time when dragons were still around, Smaug looked down upon them and began his story with a sentence.

 

“Why do you think we’ve diminished greatly in numbers over such a short span of time?” Smaug’s opening question had made everyone, including Bard, began to think. Gandalf, being an old wizard that he is, already knew the answer to it and lowered his head in grief and remorse. 

 

“Dragons do value kin as much as dwarves do, or perhaps even more. Especially when they are with young, that time will be the most dangerous time to approach a dragon.” Smaug hummed in agreement with what the Grey Wizard had said. Ori, being a scribe he is, tries to remember the note down all the information for future reference to clear any misunderstandings that might happen in the future.

 

“We would establish our own territories, far from other creatures. We have clans, kings and queens, we never did any harm as long as we have our hoards with us. I am sure you are familiar with what I am going to say, wizard.” Gandalf nodded and he took his hat off, something that everyone did not expect him to do.

 

“Other creatures: dwarves, elves, humans; they all began to expand their territory. By expanding, they began to cross a dragon’s territory and they began to think of dragons as a creature they could hunt.” Gandalf said, his voice getting older and older as he speaks.

 

“And what did they do next? They hunt our eggs, our youngs, as **trophies**. The cowards that they all are.” Smaug hissed as Fili and Kili flinched. Ori had stopped writing at this revelation, his eyes wide in disbelief as he turned towards his brothers who were also staring at the dragons in shock.

 

“And then they began to branch. They began to hunt us for our scales, our meat, our blood, our fangs, our talons, even our skin and bones.” When Smaug continued on as if he had not just tell a tale filled with horror, Bard decided he’d had heard enough and cleared his throat.

 

“Smaug, do you think you’ve scared them enough?” Smaug had opened his mouth threateningly, fire crackling behind his throat ready to be fired if necessary. Gandalf had lifted up his wand while Thorin had gripped his Orcist, but Smaug closed it once more when Bilbo started to shuffle awake. The Company had held their breath when the dragon slumbering next to Smaug lifted its head towards the other dragon.

 

“… Smaug? I heard fire…” The red dragon then quickly bumped its head against the other dragon, reassuring Bilbo that everything was just find and that he was just showing what could have happen if the dwarves decided they’d make any trouble with him. Bilbo then noticed the dwarves and quickly recoiled.

 

“O-Oh… oh dear…” Bard then gave the dwarves a meaningful look, translated from Smaug’s own glare that if they say anything wrong towards Bilbo they could never be safe from both of them. None of the dwarves, not even Gandalf the Grey Wizard had said anything, not wanting to upset the obviously scared dragon-hobbit especially when Smaug is ready to pounce if one wrong word was spoken.

 

“Are you alright, Mr. Baggins? You took quite a nasty fall…” Little Ori asked. That seemed to have broken the tension of the group a little, because Kili decided he’d not let Ori get all the attention and was about to take a step forward before Fili yanked him back until he fell off to the ground.

 

“Hey! What was that for!” Kili grumbled, rubbing his behind as Fili shook his head in disappointment.

 

“Kee, Bilbo is still tired and a bit shocked. If you move forward before he calmed down you’re just making it even worse from him. Who knows what you’re going to say.” Fili snorted. Kili had grumbled even more before he yanked his brother’s hand down so Fili would fell beside him and then both of them started wrestling while Thorin just sighed.

 

“You okay, lad? Do you need Oin to take a look at your wound?” Balin softly asked Bilbo, who was still bewildered and had just replied with a confused ‘wzzt?’. Bofur then quickly walked over and stopped when he was just a few steps away from Bilbo.

 

“You sure you okay? The trees are quite nasty, don’t ‘cha think?” Bilbo had tried to regained his bearing and opened his mouth only to have Tilda, Sigrid and Bain crawling out of his wings yawning.

 

“Bilbo, why do you have to move? You were so comfy and warm…” Tilda slurred as Sigrid tried to tidy up the girl’s dress.

 

“Children, what have I told you about not coming out unless I told you to?”

 

“Bilbo moved, father. I was having a really nice dream and Bilbo moved.” Bilbo was really overwhelmed at that moment Bofur took pity on him and gently pat what he thought was Bilbo’s neck.

 

“So… I’m guessing you’re okay?” Bofur asked once again. Bilbo then looked at Bofur and tried to smile as best as he could as a dragon.

 

“I think so. I certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I feel like I'm losing my touch here but the story is finally continuing... hopefully I can finish another chapter in a few days. Might not be tomorrow because it'll be my birthday and I'll be going out for dinner...
> 
> Let me know if it's starting to get weird, yea? I'm being revived over this reading week and I really want to finish at least until Bilbo is back to Bag Eng...


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re leaving, just like that?” Inside his head, Thorin had so many scenarios playing about slaying Smaug the dragon once and for all, but this was never on his mind. When Gandalf had asked Smaug what the dragon would do after this, the dragon had replied that he had no use of the treasures inside the castle as long as he has Bilbo. The poor green dragon had been so bewildered he almost fainted when Gandalf explained the matters of dragon mates to him, why Smaug had bitten him so hard when Bilbo was trying to keep the red dragon from putting the dwarves on fire.

 

“A dragon will have no need to hoard another when it has found a mate.” Smaug supplied. Red seeped unto Thorin’s eyes, but Smaug was quick to perceive this and snarled right in front of the dwarf, knocking the others unto the ground.

 

“Your anger controls you, dwarf. You should be careful; your forefather has fallen under the spell of anger, if you are too, then you have no future.” Thorin could hear nothing through the anger that rings through his ears like a kettle of tea. His fists were shaking, his eyes wide and intense, it was like Thorin had changed from the collected leader that he usually was.

 

“You killed my kin! You killed my family! And for what?!” He roared. Thorin quickly lashed ready to strike the dragon’s head with Orcist but Dwalin and Bifur held him back from attacking the dragon. Bilbo himself was getting ready, his energy regained through his rest as he curled his tail protectively over the children while he lifted his head towards his now-mate.

 

_That does sound a bit strange, doesn’t it?_ Bilbo thought. _Mate, every dragon was destined to find a mate, and he is Smaug as much as Smaug is his._

 

“Have you ever though, Thorin son of Thrain, about how I decided to come to Erebor and not to the Iron Hills where I know your other kin lies?” Thorin’s heart stopped then and coldness started seeping into his heart. How had the dragon knew that Dain and his people are in the Iron Hills when Smaug had never left Erebor? Had he smelt the dwarves that far away? Could it be that Smaug’s attack on Erebor long ago was planned? Feeling the anger of his mate through the still weak bond they shared, Bilbo could feel the immense anger and sadness that goes through Smaug. Still curling his tail around children and Bard who had climbed in to hush Tilda who was getting scared, Bilbo kept his eyes on his mate and Thorin as did the others, especially Gandalf.

 

“Tell me, Thorin Oakenshield. Have you ever wondered what had happened when Durin’s Folk inhabited the Lonely Mountains? I’m sure Durin the Deathless himself would both be proud and disappointed.” Thorin snarled again, trying to loose himself off of Dwalin and Bifur’s hold, but Smaug didn’t take any notice and continued.

 

“At that time, dragons still bred on Withered Heath, the land in between of the branched Grey Mountains. As Withered Heath became too small for dragons who had passed adulthood, some of them tried to find a place where they could call home. A place that is not too far from our sires and mothers.” At this, Thorin’s hand had went slack, Orcist had fallen to the ground with a clatter loud enough to pierce the haunting silence that Smaug deliberately placed.

 

“Then those dragons began to breed. T’was not long that the first group of dwarves came, their leader was nice enough to ask permission to stay. Then… that leader died, their successor was not so kind. They first hunt our youngs, took our eggs, smashed them to pieces letting the life inside die for prestige and pride.” Bilbo finally had enough of this morose story and unfurled his tail from the humans before he gently headbutt Smaug’s chin. Smaug’s reply was to nuzzle Bilbo’s head until the latter headbutt him again, but harder, for leading Thorin around especially when the dwarf is not exactly the picture of calm and collected in that moment.

 

“… How do I know you are not lying to me? How do I know you are not spiting lies just to rile me up?”

 

“… Because I was the one who survived the massacre of my own family. But if you are not inclined to trust me, ask your wizard. He knows enough.” Thorin had snapped his head towards Gandalf and demanded an explanation, one of which the wizard was reluctant to give to because of their current situation. Smaug had then ignored the dwarves and wizard and turned towards Bard and the children. Tilda had been gripping unto Bilbo’s tail and kneading the appendage, something she found quite relaxing in the midst of the serious conversation, which Bilbo found rather amusing yet also endearing.

 

“Don’t you think you’ve already scarred him enough, Smaug?”

 

“He ought to learn the truth of both my kin and his if he was to be a good king.” Bilbo sighed softly and couldn’t help the rumble that came out from his chest when Smaug continued nuzzling him. It was disconcerting, purring a storm when Smaug continued peppering him with affection. Tilda and Sigrid seemed to be having fun leaning against him to feel the rumble, so does Bain while Bard tried to keep his dignity as their father and head of the house.

 

Bilbo had in time began to accept his status as Smaug’s mate, but that still qualifies him to be angry to be thrusted into this situation in the first place. This Smaug seemed different that the one he talked to inside the castle sitting on top of all the treasures. Could Smaug be right that a dragon’s life will change when they met their destined mate, does that mean Smaug has been waiting for him all this time? Bilbo is younger, very much so, compared to Smaug who perhaps has been living since the Old Took who married a fairy.

 

“I’ve never thought of having a mate, not when I have been alone for so many years.” Bilbo turned up to look at Smaug, trying not to cough when he heard Tilda verbally voiced her childish disgust at what she deemed as ‘ _cheesy romance that Sigrid likes to read_ ’.

 

“Then you came. The story you told me, about how you were found by the hobbit woman, led me to believe you were one of those who also survived, but then it became more difficult to hide when you were born… as youngs tend to have a hard time learning to change their form to their needs…”

 

“… Are you telling me that… I was the reason my biological parents died…?” Bilbo said in horror, instinctively pulling away from Smaug who dragged Bilbo back by engulfing the smaller dragon in his wings. Bilbo was still horrified at the thought of causing death to his biological parents, it doesn’t matter whether he knows them or not, but to think that he might be the reason for their death is just impossible for him to handle.

 

“I don’t want to lie to you, but that is a possibility. You were only a drakeling, not fully mature as a dragon, you couldn’t have changed your form like you could now.” So it was either Bilbo’s parents died protecting him or they were separated, but they have yet to see a dragon and according to what Belladone had told Bilbo, who in turn told Smaug, the former was more likely to be.

 

“You could have told him a bit more nicely.” Bard advised when Smaug deemed Bilbo calm enough to not run away as soon as the red dragon pulled his wings back. 

 

“I… If I turn back into a hobbit now, would it be painful?” Before Smaug could answer that it probably would, he smelt something foul and lifted his head in alarm. Bilbo, who was confused at the sudden movement his mate made, seemed to have caught the same smell and whimpered. Bilbo knew a dragon’s sense of smell is strong, but he hadn’t thought the smell could be this foul. Which could only mean…

 

“Orcs… orcs are coming!”

 

“An army of orcs and goblins. They’re waging a war on us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class starts again on Monday, goodbye holiday, hello hell.


	7. Chapter 7

“Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Smaug!”

 

A small hobbit boy rushes into Bag End before he realised what he’s done and slowly closed the rounded door behind him before he once again rushes through the hobbit hole once more in search of his two uncles. When the little one had failed to seek what he was seeking for above ground, he decided that his two father-like figures must be below it. Slowly and as careful as he could be, the little boy opened the door towards the stairs heading down to the darkness of the basement below. Frodo, the little Baggins, had not been there when the expansion was made, but he remembered seeing to many Dwarves going back and forth with their pickaxes and shovels.

 

“… Uncle? Are you there?” Frodo distantly remembered that one time his Uncle Bilbo had told him to not rush recklessly into the basement because the flight of stairs are long and dangerous for little Hobbit feet and he had wondered. It was before his other uncle had told him that he and his Uncle Bilbo are not actually hobbits (or an elf, in his Uncle Smaug’s case). Frodo had been amazed when his Uncle Smaug had brought him down to the basement when it was finished to see a pile of gold and treasures spread out evenly on the floor with a green dragon resting in the middle.

 

“That is your Uncle Bilbo.” was what Smaug had said to Frodo, before he himself placed the boy in a safe distance before changing into a dragon himself and beckoned the boy to come. Frodo had had the best nap of his life then, even if they were all late for dinner afterwards.

 

“We are here, little one. Slowly down the stairs you go.” Smaug’s voice whispered through the hole, a sign that Frodo himself should be as quiet as possible. Frodo’s Uncle Bilbo had been taking naps down in the basement on top of the treasure more often as of late, his Uncle Smaug has yet to tell him why. It is not the time to tell you just yet, Smaug would say, but Frodo wanted to know because he wanted to help his Uncle Bilbo to stop looking so tired all the time. When Frodo reached the last of the steps, he had childishly jumped off and fell into the pile of treasure, even if it’s not comfortable, giggling all the while. The red dragon watched the dramatic jump in amusement, before lifting a tail for the small hobbit to hold onto as he walked through the gold coins.

 

“There you are, little one. Come, I need to talk to you about your uncle.” Scrambling to sit on one of his dragon uncle’s front leg, Frodo then started swinging his legs before stopping sheepishly when Smaug raised an unimpressed brow.

 

“Has Uncle Bilbo been alright? He looks… even more tired than yesterday, that shouldn’t be happening, right? Uncle Bilbo’s been resting really well.” Frodo said, ready to reach out towards the green dragon’s flank before Smaug blocked Frodo’s view of his other uncle with his tail.

 

“I’m afraid his sleep is what bothers him now. He has not been sleeping very well in the past few days.” Was it a nightmare? Like the ones he had after his Ma and Pa drowned? Frodo asked. Smaug’s eyes, as hard as it is to read them, gave him no answer.

 

“It is the very same, dear one. Although I am afraid his might have been more vicious than yours, aggravated by his injuries.” Frodo eyed the still lingering scar on one of Bilbo’s wings, Frodo was scared for his uncle when he saw it the first time, especially as it had been a little more bigger and raw than it is now. Only time would tell if the scar would disappear or not, he was told. Orcs are very foul creatures, but they can certainly hurt and their attacks are more foul than others in the sense that they could bring deadly infections to wounds.

 

“But Uncle Bilbo is going to be all better soon, right? Just a little bit more time and rest, and his favourite food?” Smaug let out a deep chuckle at Frodo’s last suggestion, but he nodded all the same. When Smaug suggested that Frodo tell Bilbo a story of his day to start the dragon-hobbit’s day, the little boy was more than excited to slid down Smaug’s foreleg and scrambled through the sea of coins to start climbing on to the other dragon, mindful of the scars and injuries that are still bruising and visible.

 

“Rise and shine, Uncle Bilbo! You should hear what Merry and Pippin did today! And it’s almost time for lunch!” Frodo babbled, as the dragon he’s climbing on started stirring and mumbling.

 

“What had those two rascals done now? I wonder if they’ve ever had any restraints on doing whatever they’re doing…” Bilbo mumbled, turning his head to look at his nephew and his mate before smiling and nudging his squealing nephew with his muzzle.

 

“Good morning, dearest. Have you been a good boy today?” Frodo then started babbling like the child he is, his arms going everywhere to gesture whatever he had done before waking Bilbo. The dragon himself just smiled amusedly and gave his mate a fond look, of which was returned perhaps almost tenfold by Smaug, who was pleased his husband hadn’t had a nightmare this time. It was taxing for all of them, when Bilbo had nightmares from the battle that ended barely a month ago.

 

“Little Frodo deemed it was suitable to jump off the last couple of steps into the pile of gold.” Frodo looked up at Smaug with a face akin to someone who had been betrayed and the red dragon laughed.

 

“It looked nice, but it wasn’t so nice after all… not as nice as falling into a pile of leaves…”

 

“Frodo, my boy, you know that these gold coins are very much harder than leaves are.” Bilbo scolded, gesturing for the boy to move over to Smaug so he could stretch his limbs and wings. Frodo watched the green dragon unfurled his wings with big wide eyes, always amazed at the huge expands of wings his two uncles have. He has had a few moments here and there whining about wanting to be a dragon so he could have wings, but when he saw how pained his two uncles looked, he never did say it again.

 

“Uncle Smaug, does dragons all have different wings to each other?” Thus began the usual time for Smaug’s lessons of dragon history to their young ward. Some were regarded with interest and a few in disgust (especially when it concerns how slimy dragon babies are when they just hatched).

 

“Just so you know, Frodo, your Uncle Bilbo’s wings are by far the most beautiful ones I have seen. You must know that I have seen many pair of wings, but none compared to your uncle’s.”

 

“You always talk like that when it’s about Uncle Bilbo, Uncle Smaug.”

 

“Indeed I do.” Smaug then turned his head over to Bilbo, who had turned back into a hobbit with a wince, and chuckled at the red-faced Baggins.

 

“Well, it is time for lunch.” And time to forget about the past for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this story is progressing very slowly, but Christmas Break has just started and I just got back home I think my brain might need rebooting to start having plot ideas again...
> 
> But don't worry, I won't be dropping this story! Although this story is going to continue slowly, I hope I'm going to have a good idea how to continue the next chapter.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
